Bikini Bottom Police Department
The Bikini Bottom Police Department is the name law enforcement entity in Bikini Bottom. This includes officers, wardens, prison guards, SWAT Team, and riot guards. They keep the streets clean in Bikini Bottom like actual police officers. They first appeared as officers in Hall Monitor, asking Patrick if he had seen SpongeBob, or the "Maniac". The Prison Warden appeared in The Inmates of Summer, when he was working at Inferno Island along with Barney the Prison Guard. The SWAT team was seen in The Thing, where they appeared to handle Smelly (Squidward), after attempting to attack Patrick. The prison guards appeared in Doing Time when Mrs. Puff was constantly calling them to come and get SpongeBob and Patrick when they were trying to get her to make a jail-break. It should be noted that some cops have been shown to be rather dimwitted. (e.g. In Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful, one officer kept assuming that Squidward was littering while it was clearly the other citizens). Establishments Edit The Bikini Bottom Police Department has established multiple locations to base their operations, as well as places to contain offenders of the law. Police Headquarters Edit The station is where the cops stay and receive calls for crimes, which is seen in Life of Crime. They have a dispatcher unit somewhere in Bikini Bottom as well. Bikini Bottom Prison Edit It is revealed in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie that they have a prison for tiny criminals such as Plankton, in which he was taken to at the end of the movie. Bikini Bottom Jail Edit The jail holds the regular criminals, for simple crimes such as littering, as the The Tattle-Tale Strangler had to stay for littering outside of the Krusty Krab, it holds major criminals as well, such as Plankton for trying to steal the Krabby Patty Formula, in which he has a pad-locked cell, which he easily breaks out of, as seen in Krabby Road. Inferno Island Edit Inferno Island is a high security prison, located in the middle of a body of water. The only way to get to it is to go there from the dock-yard, on a metal boat, to make sure there are no possible ways for prisoners to escape and swim to shore. The island is very harsh and the prisoners must sleep on hard beds with flat pillows. Vehicles Edit *Patrol Boats *Helicopters *S.W.A.T. Team Deploying Trucks *Loading Trucks (Prison Guards) *K9 Unit Dispatch Vehicle *Prison Trucks (Prisoners only) *Sanitation Police Boats *SWAT Deploying Helicopters (The Thing) *Prison Boats *SWAT Battering Ram Helicopter (Fungus Among Us) Units, Teams, and Divisions Edit *'Police Force' *HAZMAT Unit (Fungus Among Us)http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100919111634/spongebob/images/f/f3/Agent.pngMember of the Secret Formula DivisionAdded by Ppopj2 *SWAT Team(Fungus Among Us) *Volunteer Litter Patrol (SpongeBob Meets the Strangler) *Secret Forumula Division (Patty Caper) *Sanitation Police(Sentimental Sponge) Weapons/Gear Edit The Bikini Bottom Police Department is usually armed with one of the following weapons: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100820182721/spongebob/images/f/fb/Weapon.pngOfficer John armed with an AnchorAdded by Ppopj2*Electric Conch Shell at the End of a Bamboo Pole (HAZMAT Unit) *Taser (Police Force) *Beretta M9 (Police Force) *Baton (Police Force And SWAT) *Police Radio/Walky-Talky (Police Force) *Anchor (Police Force) *Wooden Barrel (Police Force) *Harpoon Gun (SWAT) *M16 (SWAT) *MP5 (SWAT) *SPAS 12 (SWAT) *MP5K (SWAT) *Mossberg 500 (Police Forces) *AWP (SWAT) *Glock 18 (SWAT) *Batter Ram (SWAT) *M14 (SWAT) *MAC 10 (SWAT) Staff Edit Officers Edit *Al Puss, Chief of Police *Nancy O'Malley *Marcie O'Malley *Officer John *Officer Rob *Highway Patrol Prison/Security Guards Edit *Prison Guard *Barney the Guard *New Prison Recruit *Bailiffs *Frank The Guard *Inferno Island Prison Warden Special Units Edit *S.W.A.T. Team *HAZMAT Unit *K9 Unit *Guard-Worms (K9 Unit) *Riot Guards Associates Edit *FBI Agent *Forest Ranger *Charlie and Clayton *Nat Peterson *National Guard *Bikini Bottom Department of Health *Bikini Bottom School *Bikini Bottom Jail Arrests/Citations Edit Bikini Bottom Jurisdictions Edit SpongeBob SquarePants Edit *Life of Crime - Turned himself in, but instantly released. *Doing Time - Arrested in one of Mrs. Puff's dream sequences. *Party Pooper Pants - Arrested apparently because he didn't invite the police to his party (possibly making them believe his party was illegal), and spent a night in a police office. The initial reason was for attempting to break into his own house. *Driven to Tears - Turned himself in to save Patrick from being arrested for a crime he didn't commit. *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful - Given a ticket for littering (by building a statue made out of garbage) at the end of the episode, along with Squidward. *SpongeBob's Last Stand - Arrested for using a sitar without license (actually resisting the highway project). *Fiasco! - Taken to jail, just not locked away. Patrick Star Edit *Life of Crime - Turned himself in, but instantly released. *The Smoking Peanut - Arrested for throwing a peanut at Clamu, but most likely pardoned when Mr. Krabs turned out to be the true criminal. *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler - Turned himself in because he thought he was the Tattle-tale Strangler. *Driven to Tears - Sentenced to 90 days in jail for littering. But was pardoned when SpongeBob admitted he was the litterbug, and he was sentenced instead. He was ticketed for running 3 red lights. *Good Ol' Whatshisname - Arrested for an unknown reason, because he appeared in Squidward's cell. *SpongeBob's Last Stand - Arrested along with SpongeBob (for actually resisting the highway project). *Restraining SpongeBob - Not seen but was thrown in jail for violating a restraining order. *Fiasco! - Taken to jail, just not locked away. Squidward Q. Tentacles Edit *Bossy Boots - Given a ticket for stripping himself naked in public. *Good Ol' Whatshisname - Arrested for stealing a wallet and resisting arrest. He wasn't pulled over for committing a traffic violation until Boating Buddies. *Boating Buddies - Given a ticket for running a stop sign. *Professor Squidward - Arrested for impersonating Squillaim Fancyson. *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful - Cited for littering (while it was clearly another citizen who did it) and ended up with a total of eight tickets. *Fiasco! - For an unknown reason *Squid Defense - Arrested for beating up a fish who was only returning his groceries to him. Eugene H. Krabs Edit *The Smoking Peanut - Arrested for stealing Clamu's egg. *The Krusty Sponge - Arrested for selling Spongey Patties (rotten krabby patties), which poisoned all of his customers at The Krusty Sponge. *Patty Caper - Arrested for, ironically, stealing the secret formula (to avoid paying). *Growth Spout - Cited for attempting to steal Mrs. Puff's peanut worms from her garden thinking they were peanuts he was going to take to his overly hungry daughter Pearl (she was having, hence the title, a "growth spout"), but he was never seen being arrested. *The Wreck of the Mauna Loa - Arrested for posing a danger to public safety by nearly killing everyone with the unsafe amusement park ride. Sheldon J. Plankton Edit *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - Taken to the jail for taking over Bikini Bottom. *Goo Goo Gas - Arrested for turning Mr. Krabs into a baby. *Krabby Road - Arrested for trying to steal the Krabby Patty Secret formula, then for breaking out of jail to steal it again. *Sweet and Sour Squid - Arrested when the police saw him running around with Squidward's clairinet and assumed he was the one causing the "Musical disturbance" that many Bikini Bottom citizens have complained about when it was Squidward. When he was put in the police boat, he exclaimed "Karen!!! Help!!!". Strangley, the policeman tilted Plankton's head forward and said "Watch your head" when Plankton had plenty of room fitting in the car due to his small stature. *Fiasco! - Arrested for stealing a piece of famous artwork. *Jailbreak! - originally arrested for an unknown reason and at the end arested for escaping prison/trying to steal the formula. Mrs. Puff Edit Mrs. Puff's arrests was mainly due to SpongeBob's recklessness, and ironically, it was Mrs. Puff herself to be responsible for that. *Hall Monitor - Arrested because of the destruction of Bikini Bottom as she said SpongeBob was HER responsibility. *No Free Rides - Arrested for stealing SpongeBob's new boat, speeding, crashing into a police boat and resisting arrest. *Doing Time - Arrested for SpongeBob's destruction. *Ditchin' - Arrested for ditching jury duty. It is more likely that she was thrown into jail rather than paying bail amount. *Summer Job - Arrested for littering and smashing the building. *Oral Report - Arrested due to the fact her student, SpongeBob, was out of control and was under her responsibility. *Patrick-Man! - Arrested for attempted for stealing a boat. This is false because Patrick Man though she was trying to steal the boat (when she was actually trying to help the man get out of the boat) but she was charged with a felony anyway. *Bumper to Bumper - Arrested for crossing the county line thus violating her parole cuff Sandy Cheeks Edit *The Great Snail Race - Arrested for kicking SpongeBob in the butt, it happens in a deleted scene. *Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy - Arrested for "public nudity" after her pelt was stolen. Gary Edit *LUCKY!! Gary had not been arrested once although he was taken to jail in Fiasco! to clear up a mess Squilliam Fancyson Edit *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful - Given a ticket for littering. Tattle-tale Strangler Edit *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler - Arrested for littering and eluding police officer, but he escaped. He later turns himself in. Bikini Bottomite Community Edit *Numerous Minor Reasons Other jurisdictionsEdit Jewel Triplets Gang Edit *Theft of Neptune's Jewel of the Sea Orin J. Ruffy Edit *Embezzlement of over 75,000 bucks worth of ham sandwiches Category:Places Category:Groups Category:Locations